


Francis' Adventures in NannyLand - Part Three - Slippered

by redbottoms



Series: Francis' Adventures in Nannyland [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Clothing Kink, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slippering, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottoms/pseuds/redbottoms
Summary: Francis leaves his fake teeth on nanny’s pillow as a joke but she doesn’t find it the least bit funny.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Francis' Adventures in Nannyland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Francis' Adventures in NannyLand - Part Three - Slippered

Nanny was in the bathroom taking her evening bath when Francis snuck into her bedroom with a very naughty grin. The most naughtiest of grins, in fact. In his hand, he held the set of fake teeth that he had used while playing his _actual_ Francis persona (not this newfound persona that he does for roleplay funsies) back when he and Crowley – er, Nanny – were working with Warlock. He hasn’t worn them since those days, but has kept them in a metal tin in his bedroom as a sort of... souvenir.

 _More like a prop_ , he mused, grinning again as he tiptoed over to Nanny’s bed and laid the comically oversized dentures in full view right upon her pillow, pulling his arm away with a bit of dramatic flourish. Smirking, he then turned and snuck out in silence, slipped into his own bedroom and into the bed, pulling the covers over his face as he wheeze-laughed in anticipation.

A scream soon sounded and Francis knew she had discovered his little gift.

“FRANCIIIIIIIIIIS!” Rapid steps soon sounded, heading straight to his bedroom. The door swung open and in strolled, well more like marched, Nanny Ashtoreth, her face screwed up in an unmistakable expression of frustration. She was donned in a black robe and slippers.

“Young man! What do you think you’re doing,” she held up the offending item as if disgusted with the very sight of it, “placing this…. _thing_ ….on my pillow?!”

Francis peeked over the covers. “It was just a silly prank, Nanny, nothin’ serious!”

Nanny set the teeth down on his desk and sighed. “You know better than that, to startle your Nanny like that.”

Francis blushed, feeling embarrassed. He realized now that it was a fairly stupid thing that he had done. “I’m sorry, I just thought it’d be amusing.”

“It was amusing for _you_ , I’m sure, but we’ll see who has the last laugh, now shall we?” She strode over, pulling the covers off, exposing little 10-year-old Francis wearing his bright red drop seat pajamas. “Sit up. I’m going to put you over my knee and give you a good slippering!”

“Nanny noooo!”

“Ohhh yes! Get up, you, I’m going to give that naughty bottom of yours a good smacking!” She grabbed his arm, yanking him up and out of the way and sat down. She bent and removed one of the slippers from her feet. It was black with an innocuous tufted feather pompom on the top, but the business side was made of a flexible and flat rubber composite material. Francis looked at it with widened eyes. That damned slipper always stung _so_ _badly_ whenever Nanny applied it to his bare bottom.

Francis began to march in place and instinctively covered his bum with his hands. He found that the seat of his pajamas had popped open at some point and he fiddled to fix it. It was always becoming undone since Nanny made him wear a custom-sized suit that fit very tightly around his bottom.

“Oh no you don’t, you leave that open. We’re going to get _straight_ to the bottom of this issue – over my knee you go!” She pulled him over her lap and didn’t waste any time making sure he was adjusted to her liking, his bottom bared and within perfect reach. She got to work immediately, bringing the top, wider half of the slipper down smartly upon one cheek and then the other. It made a loud slapping sound each time it struck Francis’ poor bottom, and he squealed in response.

“That’s what you get you naughty boy!” *SMACK* *SMACK* “I had better not see those ugly teeth on any of my possessions ever again!” *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Francis’ bottom quickly transformed from an angelic alabaster tone to a light pink and then into a more medium pink as the relentless slippering carried on. He tried to wriggle and squirm out of Nanny’s reach but she held him down with her free arm, which was much stronger than he was, and continued.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* “You scared me out of my wits!” *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* “I will not tolerate such pranks in this house, do you understand?” *SMACK* *SMACK*

Francis by now had begun to kick and yelp in earnest. Even though the slippering felt different than the hairbrush, it still stung to no end and was soon becoming overwhelming. Tears threatened to flow. He attempted to will them back but his voice spilled out in an undulated manner that betrayed his ability to keep it together.

“Naaaaannnyyyyy! I’ll behaaaaave!” The first tear pricked at the corner of his eyelid. Another soon followed. Nanny ignored him and continued to blister his bottom with the slipper. It stung so badly. So, so badly. Next thing he knew, Francis couldn’t maintain his dignity any longer. He began to beg and cry. “Please no more, I won’t do it again, I promise! I’m sorry I scared youuuuu!”

Nanny, at last satisfied that the boy had learned his lesson, gave him a few more stinging slaps to his very red and jiggling bottom with the slipper, and ceased. “Good, I’m glad we’ve come to this conclusion, Francis. You need to be a good boy for your Nanny. No more pranks. Off you go.” She indicated that he could get up and that he did, climbing off of her warm lap and standing before her. His other cheeks burned red with humiliation and his hands instinctively went to rub his bottom while she placed her slipper back on.

“Nuh uh uh,” Nanny chided, clutching one of the offending limbs and guided him downstairs into the sitting room. She faced him into one of the corners and sat down nearby, cracking open a book. Over its pages she regarded him. “You will stand in that corner for the next twenty minutes and you are not to touch your bottom. If you do, I will not hesitate to pull you right back over my knee and slipper you again.”

Francis nodded and stared at the wall, willing the minutes to go by faster. His bottom stung madly and was _begging_ to be rubbed. He felt embarrassed with the thought that Nanny was probably studying it more than her book. He again blushed. He at least wished to cover his cheeks with the drop seat flap but he knew better than to move his hands away from his sides. He wondered how much his poor bottom matched the red color of his pajamas.

They finally reached the twenty minute mark and Nanny allowed Francis to come away from the wall. She told him he was free to rub his bottom. He did so with glee, but the action did little good as the soreness had set in fully and manipulating his cheeks only made it worse. His lips formed into a pout.

Nanny stood and approached, a smug expression overtaking her face. “That’s right, only time will alleviate your discomfort tonight, young man. Now, it’s late and we both need to sleep. Your naughtiness disturbed both of our rests. Off to bed with you now. Enjoy that sore bottom as you sleep, you bad boy!” Nanny gave the newly liberated boy a sharp slap to his cherry red behind. He yelped and jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him. He slipped into bed and soon fell fast asleep, no longer disturbed by bouts of restlessness. He slept on his side, keeping the covers off of his bottom so that the cool air wafted over it, comforting him further.


End file.
